DIE and stuff
by KippyTheRug
Summary: Well...Ayeka shall die. Bwahahaha. (TR)


Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE in the fic.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
A beautiful morning it was. So rainy and stormy you couldn't go out with out being soaked and blown away. So everyone was in the Masaki house doing there own thing to keep themselves happy. Sasami was watching Teletubies with Mihoshi. "I think that purple things going to kill that yellow thing" Said Sasami to Mihoshi. Mihoshi who was now in tears said, "Oh wow. This is so dramatic..But I'm pretty sure that red things going to kill the yellow one for the love of the purple *sniff* thing" "Maybe your right.." said Sasami.   
  
Ayeka and Ryoko was in the ketchen agueing about how to set the table. "The fork and knife should go on one side of the plate while the spoon gose on the other!" Yelled Ayeka. "We should just put napkins around them! It makes them look better!" Ryoko yelled back. "Are you saying the way I do it looks bad?!" "So what if I am?!"... Small sticks..erm Logs begain to form around Ryoko, and Ryoko formed her energy sword.  
  
Tenchi walked in and tried to stop the fight from happening before it begain. "Ladies please.." "Tenchi!!!" They said at the same time. "Lord Tenchi, The monster dosen't like the way I set the table." Ayeka said in an annoying whining tone "Tenchi! She wont let me set the table the way I want to set it..." said Ryoko pounting.. "Lord Tenchi why don't you tell us whos idea was better. I think that the fork and knife should be on one side of the plate and the spoon on the other. This monther said we should wrape them in a napkin...now tell me. Isn't that the most insane thing you've ev.. But Ayeka was cut off. "Actually Ayeka I like Ryokos Idea...My mom used to do that sometimes to..". Ryokos eyes lit up and Ayeka gasped.  
  
"Actually...I like Ryoko better period. In any way. Ayeka your just a pain. And I didn't want to say anything...But I wish you would go home. But Leave Sasami. Please." Ayeka couldn't believe she just listened to Tenchi say such things to her. "Tenchi you can't mea.. But she was cut off again. "Don't try to put on a little sad act Ayeka. It dosen't work." said Tenchi "And who would want to marry their Great aunt anyways.." said Tenchi.   
  
Ayeka begain to get mad. How could ANYONE talk to her like that. Ayeka was just about to releise her anger when....Washu came running out of her lab. "I've done it!! I've created a machine that can distory and kind of energy leaving the target an easy pray." "Whos The best scientist in the universe? Yo I am! Yo I am!" By she relised that everyone was staring at her. "Grr can't a scientist have her 15 minutes of fame in peice..geez.." "I'll need a test subject.." Ryoko floated over and push Ayekas arm up. "Ayeka! Thats mighty Brav...uh.. Kind of you!" said Washu as she pointed the machine at Ayeka. "NOoOO!! It was Ryok..But before she could get it was out a beam of light hit her. When the beam stoped the only thing left was.....Ashes.. Tenchis eys windend, "Oh Washu!! You did it!! Thank you so much" Tenchi said almost in tears. "Yeah Washu. You should have thought of that stupid thing sooner. Although it was a compleat failer. It still worked." Said Ryoko. Sasami who had seen the whole thing was now dancing around, "I'm an only child!! I'm an only child! Yay!! And one less person to cook for!" She sang Happily. Mihoshi had fallen asleep watching the ending of teletubbies, and Washu wondered if anyone would relise that was ment porposely.  
  
After a few minutes of celebrating they threw away the ashes and calmed down. "Hey Ryoko, you want to go out for dinner?" Said Tenchi. Ryoko smiled a huge smile and said "Sure thing Tenchi!" So They go ready and went out. After three more months of dating they seteled down and go married. They had One little girl named Tenko. Washu happy to be a grandmother built a huge childs play room in an extra place in her lab. Mihoshi still watches Teletubbies trying to see if her or Sasami was right, and Sasami, Happy that she's an only child now, is more helpful and nice than she used to be. (If thats possable.)   
  
And So They All Lived Happily Ever After, Thats all folks! 


End file.
